Water Phobia
by Amythest Rose
Summary: Raven has a secret phobia for water. What happens when the titans go to the beach and Beast Boy goes too far?
1. Chapter 1

**Water Phobia**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!**

It was a sunny day in Jump City and the titans were bored. The crime fighting had slowed down for about 2 weeks, and the titans were having trouble finding things to do.

"We can partake in going to the mall of shopping," Was Starfire's suggestion. Seeing as how all the other titans groaned in response it was an obvious no.

"Dudes how about we go to the beach?" Beast Boy asked. All the other titans quickly agreed, with the exception of Raven. All the other titans ran off to their rooms while Raven still sat in the common room. She never liked the water after _the accident of her past had happed. _She hasn't told the titans about_ that _accident. She felt no need, since it really wasn't important for them to know, just her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Beast Boy had walked in the common.

Until he said, "Hey Rae why aren't you getting dressed?"

She had given up long ago telling him to stop calling her Rae.

So she simply replied, "I'm not going."

"Oh come on Rae it'll be fun."

"No!"

"Please." He then turned into a kitten and gave her The Eyes. Secretly Raven couldn't resist those eyes.

She sighed and said, "Fine but this doesn't mean I'm going to have fun."

After all she could just lie down and read a book. She didn't have to go in the water.

_Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Water Phobia**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!**

It was a calm nice day at the beach.

Raven laid her towel over in the nice shade of a tree and bean to read her book.

The other titans had gone off in the water and were having a good time playing and splashing each other. Beast Boy even turned into a whale a few times, causing Raven to get a few drops on her. But she didn't mind because it was being in the water and having you completely surrounded by it that she feared. Of course she could wash the dishes and take a shower, but being this close to the water and being able to see its vastness was already getting to her. Her emotions were running around. _Calm down _Raven thought. _Get a hold of yourself! _

Suddenly the shade around her and got darker. She looked up to see what had blocked most of her light to read with. And gasps at what she saw Beast Boy without his shirt. It wasn't that she liked him. She just hasn't really seen any guy without a shirt. She shook those thoughts out of her mind.

And said, "What do you want?" Annoyed that she couldn't get to read her book.

"Why aren't you swimming?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Come on Rae it's a hot day and the water will cool you off."

Raven was starting to get more annoyed then she already was. "Beast Boy I am not swimming. So leave me alone."

"Come on Raven why can't you just have some fun!?" But she never got a chance to reply because suddenly she was in the air being carried by Beast Boy.

"Put me down!" Raven shrieked.

"No you're going to have some fun." And with that said he started to walk towards the water.

Raven couldn't believe this was happening. She was frozen with fear as the water neared.

"Beast Boy _please_ put me down." She said in a slow, soft voice. And if some listened carefully they could hear it sounded a bit scared.

But Beast Boy did not stop or slow down. He didn't even reply just kept on walking.

Raven started getting mad at him for ignoring her. So she repeated, "Put. Me. Down." Trying to keep her emotions under control.

But they reached the water and Raven was terrified and Beast Boy lifted her up and threw her in the water. She screamed.

The water came crashing down around Raven. She was beyond scared. The memories of the accident flooded her brain. The screaming. The blood. The broken glass. The water.

She was so terrified that she could barely swim but she managed. She broke the surface and swam right to the shore as fast as she could. She then turned around beyond pissed at Beast Boy. All the other titans were watching seeing what all the commotion was about along with a few citizens.

She then looked right at Beast Boy and glared. And yelled, "What the HELL!!!"

With that she stomped over to the tree grabbed her things and teleported to somewhere where she could be alone and calm herself.

But she didn't leave soon enough everyone saw the fear, sadness, and anger in her eyes along with tears that where running down her face.

And the titans and the few citizens knew Raven never cried.

And they all thought….

_Beast Boy has gone too far._


	3. Chapter 3

**Water Phobia**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The titans stared where Raven had been only seconds before trying to comprehend what had just happened.

'_What was that all about? I just wanted her to have some fun. God I didn't mean to make her cry. Wait she was crying? What the heck made Raven cry. Man I'm so stupid. I got to go look for her!' _Beast Boy thought.

"Hehe Robin I'm just gonna-"

"Oh no you don't." The Boy Wonder replied while seeing BB slowly inching toward the shore.

"Ya man what was that all about?" Came Cyborg.

"Yes friend what made friend Raven leak the substance of salt and water?" Starfire asked.

"I uh…"

"Beast Boy you of all people should know that Raven likes her space. And if she said she wasn't going in the water then she wasn't" Robin said.

"Ya man are you completely suicidal or something?" Cyborg asked.

"Jeez guys calm down. I just wanted her to lighten up and have some fun." BB said.

Robin sighed. " All right guys we've got to go find her. Star go north, Cy go west, I'll go south, and Beast Boy look where she hangs out. All right call if you find something."

"Titians GO!"

With that they all went to go search for Raven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raven**

She can't believe he did that. All the trust she had for him vanished. She hoped they wouldn't find her until later. Much later. She was trying to calm herself. She was still hyperventilating. And could still feel the way the water surrounded her body. It was just like _then._

Currently she was in the park. This is the place where she comes to think. But she doesn't sit on the ground or a bench, she likes to sit in the trees. There is this on specific tree that is really big and has a great view of the lake and sunrise.

There was something about being above everyone else that Raven loved. Sure shecould fly but it just wasn't the same.

_I still can't believe he would do something like that. How dare him. I told him no and he just wouldn't stop. And then he has the nerve to just pick me up and __**throw**__ me in the water. _She sighed. She couldn't be completely mad at him. He wouldn't of done it if he knew what had happened in my past.

The truth was she didn't want the team to know. She didn't want them to pity her. They already thought she was a creepy, freak. She didn't want them to try harder to be nice to her because of what she'd gone through.

Soon her eyelids began to droop as peaceful sleep took over her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Water Phobia**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It is now 11:00 with no sign of Raven. They had looked everywhere and Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had gone back to the tower to go to bed because it was late. But Beast Boy was still looking for Raven and wouldn't stop until he found her. After all it was his entire fault. And he wanted to know what he did wrong, and especially what made Raven cry in the first place. He hated seeing her in pain and even more so knowing it was his fault.

He sighed. He looked in all the Café's, and libraries around Jump City. With no luck. He was beginning to think he wouldn't find Raven. Especially if she didn't want to be found.

So he decided to go to the park for a little while before going back to the tower.

He walked until he got to the park and took a seat on the bench. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really wanted to talk to Raven, and to know what was going on. But he didn't know if she would talk to him if she came back, or they found her.

He was just about to go when he heard this thump behind him. He went to investigate when he saw the last thing he expected to see.

"Raven?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven silently cursed herself for being so stupid to fall asleep in a tree. Her back and head hurt for taking most of the fall. She sighed and thought _'This is my luck.' _

She got up and brushed the leaves and dirt off of her and was just gonna walk to the tower, to enjoy her alone time further when her name was called.

"Raven?"

She knew that voice anywhere but didn't want to believe it. She slowly turned around and came face to face with forest green eyes.

"Beast Boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Water Phobia**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither of them wanted to talk first, seeing as how they both didn't know how to start.

Then Raven turned and walked away.

"No Rae wait." Beast Boy said while starting walking to catch up with where she already was.

Sighing she said "What?"

"I want to talk about what happened back at the beach. That wasn't like you."

"Well I don't want to talk."

"Fine but let me say I'm sorry for what ever I did to upset you."

"Well you should be." She glared at him. Then began walking again.

Beast Boy wanted to know what was going on so he ran in front of her and blocked her so she would listen.

"Wait."

Raven know more annoyed than she already was, tried to get past him but couldn't.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Because I don't want to! Know. Move!" She pushed him and he stumbled back in surprise. She then starting walking again.

Beast Boy was now mad at her. "Jeez Raven all I'm trying to do is help. I'm already have frostbite and I'm standing 15 feet away!!!"

Raven froze. Every muscle in her body tensed. She spun her body and jerked her head at Beast Boy. "Are you calling me _frigid_?"

Beast Boy didn't want to but somehow the words just kept coming out of his mouth. " Well you are. Your acting all cold and I'm just trying to be friendly and help. But you're just so uptight. Gosh Raven that thing at the beach was just a joke and for you to loosen up and have fun. But obviously I should have known better you can't take a joke and can't do fun!!!"

Raven just glared at Beast Boy. Trying not to show any emotion on her face, because on the inside pain and hurt consumed her.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything!"

With that she teleported back to the tower to lock herself up in the room. And so Beast Boy could just leave her alone.

Beast Boy sighed and turned into a hawk to head back to the tower. '_That was not how things were supposed to go'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Water Phobia**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven had been in her room for 3 days. Only coming out when necessary, like to get her herbal tea or go to the restroom, and for showers.

She had been constantly avoiding Beast Boy. She didn't want to talk to him. But she knew she'd have to face him sooner or later.

She didn't know what she would say to him if he asked her why she got upset. She could always tell him the truth. But would he look at her differently. And she especially didn't want anyone to pity her.

Her room was getting claustrophobic. She needed fresh air. She decided to go to the roof. To breathe, maybe even to think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sighed. He had tried talking to Raven after what had happened in the park. But every time he had gone to her room she wasn't there.

He really wanted to apologize. Not only for that but also for the beach.

He heard footsteps walking down the hall. He knew those footsteps. They were Raven's.

He decided that maybe know would be the time to go talk to her.

So silently he stepped out of his room and followed her to the roof.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stepped out into the nice, cool, fresh air.

She was well aware that Beast Boy was following her. She was an empath after all.

She also knew that he wanted to talk.

And that she needed to talk to someone about what had happened. And she was willing to talk to Beast Boy about it.

She walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down. Beast Boy had stopped at the door unsure of how to proceed.

"Hey Raven."

"Beast Boy."

"I….um…."

"Come here," Raven said while patting the ground beside her.

Beast Boy did as he was told. And took a seat beside her.

They both just sat there for a few minutes in silence. Until Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Raven I just want to say I'm sorry about what I said at the park, and what I did at the beach. You said you weren't going in the water, and I should have respected that."

"It's okay."

"If you don't mind me asking… why did you get all upset back then?"

"Beast Boy can I trust you?"

"Of course." Beast Boy was willing to shut up. Raven was _finally_opening up.

"I got upset because I'm sort of… have a phobia… for water." She said sheepishly.

Beast Boy was surprised to say the least. _Raven_ was scared of water.

"What…. Why???"

"Well I left Azerath when I was 11."

"But you didn't join the titans until you were 13." Beast Boy was know some what confused.

"Exactly. Before I joined the Titans I lived on the streets. That is until two people, Ron and Sarah, saw me at a street bench at the same time for about a few weeks that they decided to let me stay with them. I grew fond of them. They were sort of like the parents I never got to have. I lived with them for almost two years until one night." At this time Raven had been silently crying. And tears were running down her cheeks. "We all went out to go to this party at a local newspaper building, where they worked. We were driving home when all of a sudden this car came out of nowhere. It hit on the side of the car, causing it to slide. And it so happened we were on a bridge. And the car was halfway off of it. Ron and Sarah were trying not to move, as to not tip over the car. But I knew that there was no way it would stay balanced. Then I went to try for the door handle. But that little action sent the car jerking forward and it crashed into the water below. And it was my entire fault. The car was filling with water fast. Ron and Sarah were cover in blood, I'm sure I was too. And their was just so much screaming, not only from us but from the people who saw the accident. Then the entire car was filled. All three of us trying to breathe. Then everything just went black.

The next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed. And I knew that Ron and Sarah were gone. But I asked the nurses anyway. I also asked them how I survived if I was in the car with them. The doctor said I wasn't in the car, but on the land beside the river. I didn't remember getting out of the car. Not soon after I was released from the hospital did I find out about my powers. Then I realized I had teleported to the land. If I had found out about my powers sooner I could've saved them. If I hadn't reached for the door handle maybe they'd still be alive.

And just after that I never like the water. And I never wanted to go in it again. It scared me to death knowing that people die in water. That such a harmless liquid can take a life.

And that's your answer."

Beast Boy had listened intently during the whole time she was talking. He couldn't believe what she had been through.

Running his hands through his hair he said. "Wow… Raven I'm so sorry. I had no idea. If I did I swear I would have never ever have thrown you in the water."

"I knew you wouldn't have."

"You know Raven I could see why you're afraid of the water. Gosh I would be too if that had happened to me."

Raven smiled. She was glad she had trusted Beast Boy.

"Promise you won't tell the others."

Beast Boy grinned. "I promise."

Raven gladly returned the smile. She now felt as though Beast Boy and her had a connection.

And this was the start of a great friendship.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Water Phobia**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Over the past few weeks Beast Boy and Raven had become great friends.

The other titans were a little suspicious that something was going on, but didn't say anything.

Beast Boy had been trying to get Raven to overcome her fear. Some days he would ask her to join him and the others when they would go to the pool, but she would just make an excuse not to go. Know he has resorted t other things, like boat rides, or going to a pond to feed ducks. _Anything_. Just as long as it showed Raven that the water's harmless.

That was his mission: To get Raven to overcome her fears.

But he wouldn't rush her into it. He'd try to take things one step at a time.

He was walking to down the hall whistling while thinking, when he bumped into someone. OMF was heard while they tumbled to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Beast Boy said. Not knowing who it was because his head was facing the floor.

"Oh it is most okay friend." Starfire said while getting off the floor, and helping Beast Boy up.

"I was just looking for you." Starfire said.

"Oh well what do you need?" Not knowing what Star had wanted.

But she did not answer just dragged him towards her room.

Beast Boy now standing in a _very _pink room asked "Uh what did you want to talk about."

Starfire just smiled and asked, "Do you like friend Raven."

Beast Boy was taken aback "What NO!!"

"Oh because I couldn't help but notice you stealing glances at her, and when she looks at your cheeks turn what you say 'red'."

"Uhh."

"Oh well friend my mistake." Not believing a word Beast Boy had said. She knew he liked Raven even if he doesn't know it… yet.

Then Beast Boy left not knowing what else to do.

He had been feeling different towards her, now that he knew a little more about her. And whenever she were near he got all nervous and sweaty.

'_Did I like Raven??? That would explain why I feel like that around her. Oh .My. Gosh. I have a crush on Raven!!!'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Raven sat in her room thinking.

'_Beast Boy is so nice. He still kept his promise and hasn't told anyone. _She couldn't help but notice that she has been acting differently around him. Like she wants to impress him._ 'He really is cute. Oh God I did not just think that'. _She couldn't like Beast Boy_. 'But what if I do'. _Recently shehas spotted him staring at her and when she looks up and Beast Boy quickly looks away shecouldn't help but feel flattered_. 'He isn't such a bad person. Maybe I do have a crush on Beast Boy.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Water Phobia**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Beast Boy and Raven and have both been trying to avoid each other after they realized they had crushes on each other. With the exception of fighting crime and breakfast, lunch an dinner.

And it was know dinner time and all the titans were at the table eating their dinner.

"Yo Rob who's patrolling the city today?" Asked Cyborg with a mouth full of meat.

Robin thought about it before deciding, "Beast Boy and Raven."

"Duuuuuddddeeee." Beast Boy wailed. He didn't want to patrol. But was secretly liking being alone with Raven. While also disliking the idea because he was sure he'd say stupid things and act stupid.

"Beast Boy stop complaining you haven't patrolled in a month. And neither have you Raven."

"So you'll leave at 6."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 8 o clock at night and Beast Boy and Raven were now done patrolling for the day.

"So… Wanna go to the park for a little bit before heading back to the tower?" Asked Beast Boy. Hoping she'll say yes.

'_Why not' _Raven thought. Then aloud she said, "Sure."

They then walked to the park in a comfortable silence. When they reached the park they sat on a bench.

Beast Boy hated how the silence was lasting so long. He looked over at Raven. He couldn't help but smile. '_She looks so beautiful' _Beast Boy thought. She had her eyes closed and her skin took a golden glow because of the many street lights.

"Hey Raven."

"Hm?" Her eyes still closed.

"The suns setting. If you wanted to watch."

"Thanks." She said while opening her eyes.

Beast Boy smiled. "No problem."

They were watching the sky change from oranges to hues of pink. When Raven said "It's beautiful."

Beast Boy wasn't really watching the sunset, but at Raven. "Ya you are beautiful."

Raven fully aware of what he had said was shocked. "Excuse me!!!"

Beast Boy coming out of his daze said "Huh."

"You called me beautiful."

"Oh… Um" Beast Boy stuttered while blushing.

Then he decided to be bold. "Well you are."

Raven's breath caught in her throat. Beast Boy had just called _her _beautiful.

She didn't know what to say except "Thank you."

Beast Boy feeling proud of himself said, "You're welcome."

About a minute passed before Beast Boy spoke again. "Raven I like you. Not only are you beautiful, you're smart, caring, funny with all your witty sarcastic comments, and just a great person not to mention the fact that I'm really nervous right know and sweating bullets and I realize, I _like _you Raven."

Raven was speechless. '_Oh my God he likes me. He likes likes me. Oh my God. Did he really just say that. Oh my God I can't breathe. He likes me!!!'_

Beast Boy taking this silence from Raven the wrong way got up and said, "Forget Raven. How could you like someone like me? Forget everything I just said." He said while walking away.

Raven snapping out of her daze and realizing what was happening yelled, "No wait." While catching up to where he'd gotten.

"No Raven it's okay…"

"Beast Boy!"

"I knew you wouldn't like me back…"

"Beast Boy!"

"Heck I don't blame you I mean look at me."

"BEAST BOY!"

But he still went on ignoring her calls.

"I mean you're beautiful and I'm a …."

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed him by the arms and swung him to face her. And kissed him.

To say Beast Boy was shocked would be and understatement.

"Why'd you…"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Raven kissed him again.

When they broke apart. She said, "I like you too."

Beast Boy was so happy he was almost bouncing up and down with joy.

Raven rolling her eyes grabbed his hand and said, "Come on let's go back to the tower. The others are probably getting worried."


	9. Chapter 9

**Water Phobia**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS **

***LAST CHAPTER***

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Beast Boy and Raven had been dating for a few weeks and the rest of the team had finally gotten over their shock.

Today Beast Boy wanted to do something special with Raven alone. Just him and her. He knew how he felt about her. And he wanted to tell her today. He was planning for a boat ride across the lake. Maybe when he was telling her how he felt about her, he could somehow get one step closer to finishing his mission.

He was on his way to Raven's room. She had now allowed him to come into her room. He thought it was pretty cool in a darkish kinda way.

He knocked on her door. He waited for about a few seconds before she opened the door just a crack to see who it was. Once she saw it was Beast Boy she opened the door fully.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said somewhat nervously.

"Hi."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the park?"

Raven thought. She had nothing better to do so she said, "Sure when are we leaving?"

"Uh now if you want."

"Ya just let me change."

"Okay, I gotta change too."

Once they both changed they meet in the common room. Raven was wearing black pants, a gray shirt and black ballet flats, while her hair was down with a black headband. Beast Boy was wearing jeans, a green shirt a kept his hair the same.

Once they got to the park they walked around and feed the ducks. The sunset was almost near. Beast Boy got up from his seat on the bench and said,

"Come on Rae I want to go somewhere."

"OK." She replied while getting up.

They walked with Beast Boy leading the way. Once they reached the lake Beast Boy began to get nervous. He wanted to tell Raven he loved her. He knew that he did the first time he saw her, just didn't comprehend it.

After seeing Beast Boy stop at the lakes edge Raven began to get nervous, but for other reasons than Beast Boys. She hadn't known they were going to be this close to the water.

"Beast Boy what are we doing?"

"We're going for a boat ride." Beast Boy replied with a grin

He stepped onto the small, wooden boat that held two and held his hand out to Raven.

"Come on Rae I'll keep you safe."

Raven was very hesitant but ended up on the row boat with Beast Boy.

"Raven theirs something I want to tell you."

The look on Beast Boy's face told Raven that it was serious, and made him nervous.

"Okay go ahead."

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Raven the thing is… I um… I love you." He just decided to get it over with so he blurted it out. " I think you're amazing. And the awesomest person I know. You're special and I think I knew that the first time I saw you. I just love everything about you. I love _you._"

Raven was speechless. She never knew anyone could love _her._ But thinking over Beast Boy's words she knew that she loved him too.

"I love you, too." Then she smiled.

Beast Boy relived that she felt the same grinned like their was no tomorrow.

Then they inched closer to each other and right before their lips could touch the boat jerked sideways causing the boat to tip over into the water.

Beast Boy and Raven both yelped in surprise.

Beast Boy felt the water around him and knew he had to get Raven.

Raven was panicked she didn't like this not now not ever. But them she felt arms wrap around her and bring her to the surface.

As she floated there in the water in Beast Boy's arms she didn't feel scared, or afraid of the water, she felt at ease with it. And right then she knew she wasn't afraid anymore. Beast Boy saved her. He saved her fears from consuming her, he saved her from her mind that held all her fears. And most importantly he saved her heart.

And looking at Beast Boy she knew how much she loved him and needed him.

"Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

"You saved me."

Even though those were only three little words they could have a lot of meaning. And Beast Boy knew exactly what she meant by them. He smiled. It looked like his mission was complete. Raven overcame her fears.

"I know." Then he leaned in to kiss her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

I stink at endings, but this was my first story so... whatever

Anyway thanks for everyone that reviewed :)


End file.
